


The Secret

by lalazora



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Sad, Yes its fluff, but cute and fluffy, but still a bit angsty, but with fluff, did i say fluff, do you understand it's fluffy, fluff again, it's just fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalazora/pseuds/lalazora
Summary: It was some kind of game in the end. You close your eyes, and at three the world is changing.So why was it so different today?





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm coming back with a very fluffy story, because I needed that after Omniana and before my next story, please enjoy this cheesy cute thing that I call an OS because not enough fics with Jeongin are happy. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“At three Chan, you open your eyes okay? Don’t cheat! I’m watching you! At three, the world would be brighter.”

It was a simple promise; one, children make together. Of those, he made when him, wasn’t able to smile anymore in front of others.

“One…”

He asked himself sometimes if all of this made sense at the end. If he should keep doing it or not, to believe him each time he was pronouncing those words. It was stupid, the world as it was couldn’t change in three silly seconds. All his problems couldn’t go away in such a short time.

“Two…”

So, why he closed his eyes each time? Did Chan really believe the world could get better?

“Three!”

No, he never did. But Jeongin was right. After three seconds, his world became beautiful. A small secret just between the two of them. One he never wanted to share with anyone.

“See! Everything is better now, right? That’s what you always told me when I kiss you everything became better!”

He was younger than him, a child? No, not anymore now. Years passed since the first time he asked him to close his eyes. The first time Chan opened his heart to him and how he thought the world was a sad place to live in. How old were they the first time, twelve years old? It was already so long ago. And yet, it didn’t feel like it was.

It was some kind of a ritual now, he closed his eyes, Jeongin kissed him, softly, innocently, and after a minute, everything was over. Because there was nothing between them. No relationship. No others act than this one, just a long-lasting friendship. Fragile, but terribly strong at the same time. In the end, they were just two persons who knew each other for a very long time now and were still seeing each other. Now, they were both in their twenties and the ritual was still going on.

It had been more than 8 years now, since the first time Jeongin put his lips on Chan’s own.

“Why are you not smiling today Chan?”

Yeah, why not? Why today he couldn’t, why today the need for more was eating him up?

Maybe he finally noticed they both grew up. That, this secret, so innocent back then couldn’t still be it today. But him, he still kept his innocence, this aura surrounding him, never leaving him through the years. He still got his smile, marvelously soothing, his laughing eyes. But the rest of his body changed, he was taller, even taller than him now, he got more and more handsome through the years, and his hair, so soft, he recently dyed. Why his everything was so beautiful?

“Tell me Jeongin, do you remember why you kissed me the first time?”

“It was a question Chan always asked himself. But in 8 years,  why asking it just now? Maybe, he always had been afraid of the answer. Him, to be afraid, it was laughable. Him who could get everyone he wanted, was afraid to lose the privilege of kissing the only lips he truly wanted, but the ones we could barely have. So even if his curiosity ate him up all those years, he kept his thoughts for himself, to not lose the only lips that mattered, to not lose the only person that mattered.

“Why? Because you were sad! And I don’t like seeing you like this. So, I thought it could make you happy…I was right! Well until now. Chan, why are you crying?”

Chan could see the distress in Jeongin’s eyes, he never liked seeing hill cry. He didn’t do it often, even in those moments. But it wasn’t the answer he excepted, not the one he wanted. What did he want? The answer wasn’t hard to find. He wanted a confession. It was stupid because, in these 8 years, he had the time to do one. He hoped it was only his shyness that made him not do it. And him, it was his ego.

“Please, don’t cry like this! If this way doesn’t work anymore, I don’t know what to do anymore…”

It was true. He has never been good to comfort others. The only one he could comfort was him. Why was he crying again? Ah yes. Because he loved the little angel in front of him. The one he couldn’t afford to do so. After all, they were almost opposed. Jeongin’s friends didn’t understand how they could be friends. He didn’t like him. And that, Chan, knew it very well. And his own friends didn’t like him as well.

“Hey, Jeongin do you know how it is impossible for a demon to love an angel?”

He saw the surprised eyes he gave him. He knew him by now. He was probably asking himself why he was asking him this question, perhaps thinking it was just because it was Chan, and there was nothing to understand. And maybe, in some way he was right. There was nothing to understand in this all thing.

“I don’t see why he couldn’t.”

“Aren’t you afraid? I would be dangerous for the angel.”

“If he agrees, why not?”

“If it was that simple…”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

Really, Jeongin knew how to surprise him. Why was he like this? Why should he be kindness personified?

“Don’t you think it’s been too long since we started this Jeongin? Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

Because yes, he maybe was pure and kind, he wasn’t a fool. And the sad eyes he was showing him was the proof he was right.

“Is this the end of our secret Chan? I want to keep comfort you, but it apparently doesn’t work anymore like before. I was happy somehow, to be the only one who could make you smile when you were sad. Chan, don’t look at me with those eyes, I know I’m the only one you go to when you are like this. As rare as they are. Me, I don’t want this to end. Why are you comparing me to an angel? You look more like one to me when you’re like that. Don’t say bad things about yourself. I can love you, I assure you.”

Was it a confession? It looked like it. Why now? Maybe it was because of him. Or maybe it wasn’t. But the other’s one was smiling, of this smile, he was sure to never get tired of. He didn’t know how to say he loved him. He never did tell this to anyone. But Jeongin looked like he already knows. Since how long, to tell him this way? Maybe longer than he could even imagine. Maybe he waited for him, all those years. Just him could do something like this. An angel, his angel. And this was at this moment Chan knew how he should pronounce those three little words. He got closer to Jeongin as if he just had the best idea of his life.

“At three Jeongin, you open your eyes okay? Don’t cheat! I’m watching you! At three, the world would be brighter.”

Jeongin looked surprised to hear this childish sentence from Chan’s mouth. But he finally smiled and closed his eyes.

“One…”

Maybe it was silly to end everything like this. Maybe he should have done it another way. But how could he not? It was like giving him everything back. He will never be thankful enough.

“Two…”

Who cares about others will think, if he could kiss him every time he wanted, wherever he wanted. If he didn’t have to wait to be sad to feel his lips against Jeongin’s ones. Maybe their love will be strange, like black and white, the sky and the earth. But opposite attracts each other, right? At this moment, he wanted to believe in this.

“Three!”

In the end, everything repeats itself, the end finishes with the start and the story is going on again. 

“I love you Jeongin.”

The end of the secret arrived, the start of another story, even more beautiful, just started.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the end! Thank you for reading, please don't hesitate to leave a review or kudos it always makes me happy!


End file.
